


Always On My Mind

by eatapeachallday



Category: Brian Q Quinn, Impractical Jokers, TESD, the tenderloins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: Presley, better known as Elvis to her friends is a junior PA (general dogsbody) at TruTV.Brian Quinn and the other Tenderloins have just landed their first TV deal.Presley's job is to look after the newbies, including one  particular brown eyed handsome man. Will she be their good luck charm or will this all end up in the Heartbreak Hotel?





	1. Taking Care of Business

Presley glanced at the clock above the door. She was sure the hands weren't moving. This meeting was taking an eternity. The room was full of bodies and stifling. She picked up the stack of papers in front of her and began to fan herself briskly, ignoring the smirk from Tyson who was sitting opposite, looking his usual pristine self as she wilted in the stuffy room. She could feel her shirt starting to stick to her back and knew when she moved she'd be peeling herself off the leather chair. It was gross. Trying her best to concentrate on the proceedings around her, she watched and listened as the boss man ran through the latest ideas coming down the pike.  
Three o clock, the predicted finish time came and went, and still there were people asking questions. Pres felt like screaming, but she just didn't have the energy. She needed to keep as much in reserve as possible for her second job. Finally, thankfully, David Ross, the guy they all had to salute, closed his laptop. Everyone took their cue and started to rise, shuffling slowly out through the large glass doors of his sleek office.  
Pres caught Ty's eye and motioned that they head for a coffee. He returned her suggestion with a thumbs up but as she rose from her chair her plans were put on hold. "Ms. King, may I have a moment?"  
Presley's head shot around towards the speakers voice. David was smiling at her and gestured to a seat closer to the top of the table.  
" Of course Mr Ross."  
Ty raised his brows. If David Ross wanted to speak to her personally then she must be doing something right or something badly wrong.  
Pres took the proffered seat and hoped she didn't smell as sticky as she felt. Plastering on her best smile she waited to see what this was about.  
David Ross looked at her intently for a moment before smiling widely.  
" I've heard good things about your work with the Crime Stories team." He was referring to the last show she'd been working on which was currently between series.  
" Thank you Sir. I enjoyed working with the team. I was hoping that maybe I'd be considered for the next run too..."  
" Actually Presley, I listened to what the team told me and I was hoping to interest you in a new project. Something I've been considering. I didn't mention it in the meeting because I'm still up in the air about it. I'd appreciate a fresh view. Could I show you something?"  
Presley was surprised. True she'd been working hard for the company for the last couple of years, and her contribution to the shows she had worked on had been recognised but she still knew, or had thought she knew that she was a hell of a long way from the moment the head of her department would be asking her opinion on a show.  
" Ok. I mean, yes Sir."  
He smiled at her again, and opened the laptop, typing briefly before turning it to face her. Presley watched as a short clip of four men played. It was filmed, shakily, on a camcorder or maybe even a phone. Pretty raw footage, but you could see what you needed to. The general idea was that these guys were pranking each other in public, and filming it to capture the reaction of passers-by. The clip was no more than three minutes, but during that short time Presley found herself smiling at the screen.  
" What do you make of this?"  
" Well, I thought it was different. Something new. It doesn't remind me of any other prank show currently out there. There might be something there Sir."  
Ross nodded in agreement. " I thought so too. I'm seriously considering giving these guys a pilot. See how it looks. If it's good , I'm prepared to take it on."  
"So that's all you have from them at the moment?"  
He nodded " More or less. I have links to some you tube stuff they put up a year back. I'd like to put you on this Presley. Meet with them and their people. Talk to them, see what else they have for us. If you think it's viable I'll set up a team to get some tape on them. We'll see how it pans out."  
" Yes Sir."  
" Ok great. I'll have Amanda send you the contact deets. I'd like an update by the 24th." Presley mentally calculated. That meant she had less than a week to set up a meeting, hold it, and write up a full report and detailed plan for schedule if the show went ahead. Still she knew it had to be done.  
" Speak to you on the 24th then Sir."  
They stood and David walked her to the door " The 24th. Speak to you then Presley. And please call me David."  
She walked from the office in a daze. It was almost unbelievable. Ty appeared from nowhere. " So what happened!? I'm assuming by the whole ' call me David' bit you're not out on your ass?"  
She waited until they were out of sight of the office before squealing and throwing her arms around her best friend in excitement " He just asked me to head up the initial contact meetings with a new show he's going to commission!"  
" Shut the fuck up! I knew he had a thing for you"  
" I'm serious, Ty this is it. If I do this, and smash it, it could be our jump up the ladder."  
" Our?"  
" Absolutely. You're my guy. Right?"  
" Right. Where do we start?".


	2. It's Now or Never

" North South Productions how may I direct your call?"  
" Good afternoon may I speak to Mr James Murray please?"  
" Hold please."  
The tinny Muzak played loudly in Presley's ear. She took the opportunity to take a sip of her water as she waited impatiently. Finally, there was a click and a voice filled her ear.  
" James Murray speaking."  
" Good afternoon Mr Murray. My name is Presley King and I'm ringing from Turner Broadcasting, home of TruTV." She heard a deep breath from the other side but he didn't interrupt so she continued with her practised spiel. " I'm ringing in the hopes of arranging a meeting with you and your associates regarding the communication you submitted recently."  
She paused, waiting for a reply.  
" Really? Great! I mean, when are you thinking?"  
Presley smiled as the man on the end of the line audibly tried to compose himself.  
" I'm hoping as soon as possible Mr Murray. I have a tight schedule. I was thinking tomorrow afternoon if possible, the day after at the latest."  
" Yes! Ok no problems at all. I'll contact the guys, uh, my associates that is, and we'll be there. What time and where?"  
Presley gave him the address again and they agreed to meet at three thirty the next afternoon. Hanging up she took a deep breath of her own.  
Ty looked up from his screen " Chill out Elvis. You sounded like you'd been doing this for years. Totally believable. Trust me."  
Pres nodded and just felt relieved it was done. She turned back to her own screen and got back to organising for the next day.

" So you're going to pick up Q, and meet Joe and I at that Pizza place we like right?"  
" Murr we already discussed this. Twice. If Q can get outta the Station for a coupla hours I'll pick him up, otherwise I'll meet you there without him. He's fine with it."  
"Ok. Joe's gonna meet me there at one."  
" One? Isn't that a bit early? What ya gonna do for two and a half hours man?"  
" Two hours. Two Sal. We gotta go in there early. Make a good impression. Show we're keen."  
" Okayyyy. I think you might be going a little nuts already. Look I'll see you there at two."  
" Make sure you're not late..." but Sal had already hung up. 

 

Presley, Tyson, and Erica the self proclaimed dream team were sitting in the cramped room. It was the only one available in the entire building that day, unless you considered the basement a viable meeting spot, which Presley did not. They were all silently thinking the same unspoken truth. It was too small.  
" It'll be fine."  
Pres looked at Tyson and groaned. " It's tiny! How are we gonna fit four men in here with us?"  
" Mmmm. Only one thing for it Pres, you'll have to do it solo."  
" I can't! I've never lead a frigging meeting in my life."  
" They don't know that." Erica smiled at her encouragingly " and you're good at this stuff Elvis. You'll be fine."  
Presley thought it over and glanced at her watch. Just over an hour to go.  
" Ok. Okay I can do this. Of course I can do this! It'll be fine. Right?" 

James and Joe were hunched over the Formica table top in Slice of Heaven doing some last minute prep. Joe watched his friend as his friend watched the clock. Despite his assurances of the day before Sal was running late. It was now twenty past two and with each passing minute, Murrs quirky neck jerk became more pronounced. Joe tried to surpress his grin, and as James hit re-dial yet again he spoke up.  
" Murray... just chill ok? They'll be here or they won't. You know what the traffics like. If they don't show, just the two of us go in. C'mon finish your drink and relax for a few."  
Murr hit the button to cancel the unanswered call.  
" Ok. But I said they should have come over earlier didn't I? I said it. Now look at it. Half of us missing. They'll think we're a joke. It doesn't look good on us Joe."  
Joe swallowed the last of his coffee in one big gulp and shook his head.  
" At least we're here. What will be will be. They obviously saw something they liked or we wouldn't have gotten the call. Let's just see what happens ok?"  
" Yeah I guess so. We'd better get moving. It's a five block walk and these shoes kill me. I haven't broken 'em in properly yet."  
The two men left the pizzeria and turned right, immediately coming face to face with Sal and Brian.  
" Thank fuck!" James' initial joy soon turned though when he clocked Q's outfit.  
" What the hell...?"  
Sal smirked waiting for the fallout and Joe openly laughed as he took in the smartly dressed Sal, stood next to Brian who was wearing black sweatpants and a loose fitting NYPD T-shirt. To top it all his shaggy black hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb for days and was jammed under a ball cap.  
" You cannot be serious!"  
" What? What! Look Sal only told me we needed to be here just now. I've come straight from the Fire House. I didn't have time to go home and change. "  
James turned his focus in Sal who didn't give him time to open his mouth again  
" He was working ok! I couldn't get ahold of him 'til I picked him up an hour ago. We're here, that's what matters."  
Shaking his head but keeping his thoughts to himself Murr gestured for them to follow him. They set off for the offices. 

 

Tyson knocked lightly on the door, opening it up and popping his head into the room.  
" Reception just called up. They're here. You ready?"  
Presley looked up from her notes and nodded hesitantly.  
" I think so."  
" You'll be fine. They'll be more nervous than you anyway. Just remember you're in charge."  
" I'm in charge. Right. Are you going to fetch them or?......"  
" Yes Ma'am, I'm on my way."  
" Thanks Ty."  
He dropped her a wink and softly closed the door. Presley took a deep breath, practised her welcome yet again and then waited. 

The next knock on the door was louder, before it swept open and Tyson strode into the room.  
" Ms King your guests have arrived."  
Presley's lips jerked at his over the top flourish, as she stood and made the way around the desk to greet the men filling the doorway.  
" Thank you Tyson. Gentlemen, please, come in."  
The four Tenderloins entered the room, introducing themselves with handshakes, and after confirming no-one required any refreshments, Tyson shut the door behind him.  
" Please take a seat." Presley gestured to the chairs and they settled themselves. As they re-arranged themselves Pres took a moment to assess them. Three of the four had made an effort. Shirt, ties, pressed trousers and shoes. The forth looked like he'd rolled out of bed. Still she reserved judgement as she sat opposite the four thirty something men in front of her.  
" Thank you all for coming at such short notice. Your clip caught our attention and I'd like to see if we could possibly expand on that...."  
The meeting continued and turned out to be pretty enjoyable. Presley learnt some background on the guys and she in turn told them about the company and its ideas to turn the station around by bringing in fresh faces and different ideas. They showed her part of the pilot they had recorded for Spike, which had gotten them nowhere. They talked about what they wanted from a show, and she listened, taking notes and asking lots of questions. She found them likeable and genuine. They were alike in a lot of ways, but were individuals too. They all had a spark of enthusiasm which was encouraging to her in that they were serious about getting somewhere with this. An hour passed quickly, then another.  
" Well, I would like to thank you all for coming in, I really think there's something here and I'll be passing my recommendation forward for you."  
Brian spoke up. Of the four, he'd been the quietest during the last few hours. He'd contributed to discussion, but by his own admission he felt the most unsure about their position. Presley had learnt that he'd been the last to join the group, only doing so when another member had dropped out. She also had the reason for his clothing choice. He was a fireman on Staten Island and had come straight from a shift. She'd been assessing them all, but had to admit to herself, she'd been looking just a little bit more at Brian. Despite his somewhat surly demeanour, he took longer to get involved, he seemed a little out of sorts, and his just got out of bed look, she had to admit he was kinda cute. He'd probably look even better if he took off the hat.  
" Presley, I hope you don't mind me asking but who's got the final say on all of this? I get the impression you're not exactly the head honcho. Who do you report to?"  
" You're right. As I mentioned at the start I'm currently a PA for the firm and have been for a couple of years. I work for David Ross at the moment. He's the exec in charge of the new line up coming in the next eighteen months or so. He asked me to invite you here today. I'll submit a report to him on your behalf and if he likes what he reads he'll be in touch. I have a meeting with him again in a few days to deliver my findings."  
Brian nodded his head in understanding and looked again at the PA. She was hot. Apart from being an eleven on the scale, which she most definitely was, she was confident and seemed smart. She had answers and was giving out a positive vibe. He hoped it was the real deal.  
" Well, thank you Gentlemen, I'll be in touch soon."  
After shaking hands and leaving them in the care of Tyson to escort them out, Presley slumped in her chair and let out a sigh of relief and a small laugh. She'd done it. She'd actually got through it, her first solo meeting with a possible client. Not wanting to waste any time she sat behind her laptop and immediately started drafting her proposal for the show.


	3. Big Boss Man

" Well thank you Ms.King, this is good work."  
Presley nodded her head, accepting her praise from David, trying not to get too excited. She and Ty had spent the majority of the previous evening imagining the endless possible outcomes that could develop from the pitch. The three bottles of red they had consumed as they edited it continuously before submitting it had somewhat also contributed to the euphoria.  
" I have some thinking to do. I'll be in touch."  
Presley stood and thanking her boss she left the room. She passed Amanda, Davids' Personal Secretary, and stopped mid stride, as the older woman looked up and unexpectedly spoke to her. Amanda Haynes was known to never acknowledge or speak to anyone on less than 45K per annum. She made it her number one personal rule. It made everyone else, both over and under that pay bracket think she was a total bitch. Amanda didn't care.  
"Ms.King"  
" Good afternoon"  
"Your meeting went well I take it?" Amanda had obviously taken note of Presley's goofy grin.  
" I believe so."  
" A word to the wise Ms King. PA's very rarely make the jump to executive positions in any company, unless there is something else going on under the table." Amanda arched a perfect eyebrow and looked at Presley for a just a moment too long.  
It took a moment, as Pres was still coming down from her cloud but then the realisation hit her.  
" Ms. Haynes I'll thank you to mind your own business. I was in there because I've been working hard. I finally got recognised for that fact. There's nothing happening under any tables."  
" Very well Ms. King."  
Presley bit her tongue to keep the extremely foul obscenity she was thinking from passing her lips. Instead she forced herself to smile extra sweetly at the hard faced , smirking secretary, and turned away from the huge, impossibly shiny desk, pushing out through the doors and calling the elevator. 

" How did it go?" Erica and Ty were both loitering by her desk when she made it back to her floor, some fifteen floors under where the meeting with David had been held.  
" It was fine. He seemed happy with what we sent him. Said he needs to think about it. He'll be in touch."  
Ty made a hissing noise between his teeth " He needs to think about it? Is that really a good thing?"  
Presley's ass hit her seat and her head hit the desk.  
" I don't know!" She wailed " I was trying to stay positive! Then that bitch Haynes made me feel like a goddamn idiot. I don't know what to think about it!"  
Erica rubbed Presley's shoulders and tried to cheer her friend up " Hey now, I'm sure you're right. He said he liked your presentation right?"  
Presley lifted her head and nodded.  
" Well there you are then" Erica continued " If he hated it you'd have known straight away. He'd have just blown you out of the water. Told you straight out that it sucked. He didn't , so don't worry."  
" Yeah I guess so."  
Ty still wasn't convinced but kept his opinion to himself " What did the mega bitch say to you?"  
Presley shook her head, her bouncy blonde layered hair swinging with the movement " She tried to imply I was offering David a little something something on the side, and that's the reason why my ass is in that room with him at all."  
" Holy shit she actually said that?" Ty looked madder than Pres felt.  
" In not so many words..."  
" Cheeky bitch."  
" Yeah. But there we go. Let her think it if that's what gets her through the day."  
" So what now?" Erica looked at the other two through her stylish lenses.  
" We wait."

 

The Tenderloins had gathered for their weekly improv get together. Well, at one time at least, it had been weekly. These days it happened on the increasingly rare moments when all four were actually available.  
Murr works in Manhattan at a TV production company. The hours are long, and unless he had a full day off he wasn't inclined to make the journey home to Staten Island, and to Joes Moms Basement where the action happened.  
Joe is still living at home. His days are spent in a retail job selling Children's and babies goods and accessories.  
Sal is working on Wall Street making good use of his accountancy degree from College.  
Brian is working full time as a fireman, long shifts and a high stress job. He is also heavily involved with Podcasting with his friends in Jersey.  
" Anything from Tru yet Murr?" It had been the first question from each of the others as soon as they arrived. This time it came from Sal.  
Murr shook his head " Not yet. But it's early days right?"  
It had been five days since the meeting in the small room with Presley King. All had agreed upon leaving that they felt things had gone well. Now doubts were beginning to creep back in. " Should we call her d'ya think?" Q looked around at the others and couldn't see anyone loving his suggestion.  
Joe grinned at him " We know why you wanna call her."  
Brian felt his own lips rise as he replied " Yeah, I so would. Like you wouldn't Gatto.  
" Not denying it Quinn. If I thought I stood a snowballs chance in hell don't you think I'd already have her on my speed dial?"  
That made them all laugh. "Maybe you're her type Joe. You never know man."  
" Oh please. Girl like that. No frigging way. No offence to any of youse but I don't think she'd look twice at any of us."  
" So what do we do? Do we call her?"  
Murr shook his head, he had a good idea of how things worked.  
" Nah. We wait. She said she was meeting with her main man this week. That means he'll sit on his meeting with her until he sees his boss, and so on and so forth until finally the chief over there says yay or nay. It can take time guys. Let's just concentrate on this for now. Anyone got any new ideas?"


	4. Girls! Girls! Girls!

California Gurls pumped out of the huge speakers as Pres tried desperately to hear the order being given to her by the impeccably dressed, muscular, shaven headed guy on the other side of the bar. Resorting to her highly developed lip reading skills she determined his round and set them up. Paying the extortionate amount for the drinks and shooting her a thumbs up, he moved on and she started the same ritual with the next drinker. 

New York Dolls was the club Pres worked in three nights a week to supplement her wages. Living in Brooklyn and working in Manhattan was tough and expensive. She thought herself lucky to only have two jobs. She knew a lot of others who worked a full time day job in the city, then they had to head to a second job for a couple of hours, before then also picking up a few hours cleaning here and there when they had a spare moment. You know when they weren't sleeping. It was brutal. At least the club was relatively easy. She'd been working there since leaving college. It was supposed to be a stop gap before finding a 'real' job. Presley found that she actually liked it. She liked the people who worked there, she liked the regulars who came in. She enjoyed the fun times that came with the work, so she had stayed on, downgrading her hours when she started at Tru. She had to come in on time, serve drinks, smile, get good tips. Job done. The only downside was when Frank, the shift manager would routinely appear and try to coax Presley into joining the girls on stage. Presley had to admit she had the upmost respect for the dancers. It was tough out there. When she'd joined the team they'd shown her some basic moves and she'd had some laughs on the pole, but she'd be the first to admit she could never imagine dancing in those killer heels.  
Pres waved to Alice, the other tender in her section to indicate she was going to use the restrooms. Al gave her the thumbs up and Pres made her way back to the staff rooms. Having taken care of her bladder she washed her hands and slicked on a fresh coat of lipstick. Combing through her hair she placed her bag back in her locker and shut it only to find Shelley, the impossibly glamorous, but down to earth house 'mom' who looked after all the girls standing there beaming at her.  
" Hey there Doll."  
" Hey Shell how's it going?"  
" Not too good sweetie, I got Darcey and Miley out sick. Rachel don't have a clue what she's doing out there. I'm gonna have to clear her out. We're running short."  
Pres knew from experience what was coming. She braced herself for yet another onslaught.  
" Look Elvis, I got a costume with your name on it. It'll be perfect for you. You got those tits that don't quit , those killer pins and that peachy ass. You're wasted behind that bar. Why don't you trust me babe- I'll make you some serious cash. Christ you'll be living up on TriBeCa before you know it if you gave it a chance."  
" Shell...." Presley shook her head. No frigging way.  
" Well you can't blame me for trying. Again. Listen girlie I'm just sayin' you'd be ace."  
" Thanks but you know I'm not cut out for it . I'd embarrass myself and you. Rachel looks like Madonna compared to me. Oh and cut her some slack, she's barely begun. Besides I know she's gonna get some VIP tonight. Antonio called down to say she's been requested upstairs when she's free."  
The news put a smile on Shelley's face and she shrugged " Ah I guess she's not that bad after all. Still I'd prefer to see you up there under the lights."  
" Why so you can confirm I have cellulite ?"  
" Bullshit you do!! Right go on, git back out there, rob 'em blind with the vodka."  
" Will do Shell, Will do." 

A couple of hours later the place was finally starting to empty out. Presley took the opportunity to check her phone as she simultaneously cleaned up and dumped the empty bottles out back.  
There were texts from friends confirming plans for Sunday night. More importantly there was an e-mail from David Ross in her inbox. Taking a deep breath she opened it up and braced herself for its contents.

 

Murr was on his morning commute when he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. Expecting more spam he got ready to hit delete before noticing the mail had come from Presley King. Opening it up he scanned the contents quickly before breaking into a spontaneous and loud fit of giggles. They had only gone and done it. They were being offered their big break.


	5. Your Time Hasn't Come Yet Baby

Erica read and then re-read the latest E-Mail from David Ross, helpfully forwarded to Presley via Amanda Haynes.  
She looked at her friend and shook her head, the frown lines around her eyes and mouth becoming just a little more prominent.  
" I hate to say it babe but I'm not really surprised."  
Pres nodded and drank the last of her extra strong coffee. " I know. It's just like I felt I was finally getting somewhere. Talk about tripping up at the last hurdle."  
Tyson broke his controlled silence from his seat opposite the women.  
" What I love is that he had her do all that extra donkey work, staying here later, coming in earlier, writing and re-writing contracts, crossing the t's and dotting the i's and all those tiny fine details with the legal team. Then when it's near damn perfect, when it's finally time to pat her on the back , and say 'Hey Presley, well done girl, you know what? you've done so good, here -this is your baby' he then has the audacity to send her this garbage."  
The offending correspondence they were discussing was basically as Ty had laid out. Pres had spent the last weeks practically living at the office. She was running between the office, home , and her other job, putting together the details, plans, schedules and contracts for Mission Impossible, which was the show she had been representing on behalf of The Tenderloins. Now that they were days away from signing them up and starting to put all these plans into motion, David had quickly and effectively quashed her from above. Sure, he was grateful for her input, but now felt it was time for her to quietly step aside and fall back into her usual role as an assistant. A team would be gathered together to deal with the four men, and she would, along with Erica and Ty,  
now be running around behind the four of them, tending to their every need and arranging their schedules.  
Presley tried to put a good face on it. She knew it had probably been too good to be true. The thought that maybe she would have even been considered for a more executive role at this stage in her career was ludicrous. She was twenty five and basically still considered a pup.  
" Maybe Haynes was right. I shoulda gone with offering him a blow job." 

As scheduled, three days later the four men were sitting around a large , highly polished table looking at the thick piles of documents in front of them. James Murray had the foresight, and the experience to have gone over the contacts with a fine tooth comb, as had their lawyer, and they were more or less satisfied. The meeting today was just to iron out any wrinkles and ask the final questions.  
Brian looked at the execs in their fancy suits. He listened as they spouted ideas and suggestions. He took in their exaggerated enthusiasm. He also noted that rather than a seat at the table with them, Presley was now standing quietly at the back of the room. She had greeted them all with a smile and a quick hello as they had entered, but hadn't been able to speak to them as yet. They all soon learnt why.  
" And as a final sweetener to the deal Gentlemen, we're gladly able to offer you the exclusive services of your very own personal assistants. I believe you are already familiar with Ms King. Presley is hands down the best PA I've had the pleasure of working with and I know she, along with Mr Tyson Lee and Mrs Erica Nelson will be of great help to you all during these first months as you get used to things here."  
And there it was. Quinn looked at his friends as they realised the situation too. Presley had been the one to do all the leg work, laying the foundations, answering their endless phone calls and emails. Helping them understand what was going on behind the scenes and quelling their panic at the excruciatingly long time it was all taking. Now that the groundwork was all done, she was back in her usual position. Other than a questioning look from Sal which Brian knew reflected his own, they made no outward reaction to the news.  
Half an hour later, ink drying on the dotted lines, hands shaken and backs slapped the four were left to be escorted on a quick tour of their allocated offices by their new PA. 

Presley approached with Tyson and Erica as David and his team left the room.  
" Congratulations! We're really thrilled for you all."  
Presley accepted warm hugs from an equally thrilled James Murray and then from Joe as she introduced them all again , less formally , to Ty and Erica.  
As they left the room for the promised tour Brian fell into step with Pres, who was following behind the others. Ty had taken the lead and was busy pointing out the best coffee machine to use and where the photocopiers were kept.  
" So what happened in there? I was kinda expecting you to be front and centre with us on this."  
Presley looked at him quickly, seemingly embarrassed, then away again, as they continued following behind the others.  
" I did tell you from the start I'm an assistant. I assist. I'm not a producer. Yet. Anyway I'm just glad to be able to stick around with this for a while. I'm looking forward to see what you all put out there."  
Brian nodded, she was right, at least she was still going to be around for a while. He was looking forward to really getting to know Presley King , but for now he kept his thoughts to himself.


	6. It's A Matter of Time

The first day of filming was done. The whole crew cheered and clapped as their incredibly long day drew to a close. As per tradition the end of the first day of filming led to a full night of drinking. However as they had started set up at five am and didn't finish packing up all the equipment until nearly eight pm, it was decided to have the opening day shenanigans the following night which meant this happily fell on Friday.  
Presley waited as patiently as possible, helping with the packing up and watching as the four guys chatted with the workers on the team. She was due at Dolls in just over an hour. Looked like she'd be showering and changing in the dressing rooms at work again. Sal finally noticed that she was hovering so he strolled over.  
" Everything ok Elvis? How'd you think it went?"  
" I think it went great. You'll be able to see rough cuts straight away back at HQ. I think you'll be really happy with it."  
" Oh man I can't wait to see it."  
Presley smiled at his obvious enthusiasm. " Listen if you're all set , and it's ok with you, I need to split."  
" Sure. No worries. You gotta hot date or something?"  
Presley laughed and shook her head " I wish. No I gotta be somewhere. I'll see you first thing ok? Say bye to the guys for me."  
" Will do."  
Sal watched her as she picked up the pace and hot footed it to her car. In the time between signing the contracts to today, their first real day of filming Presley had been nothing short of amazing. She was so helpful and patient guiding them as they learnt the ins and outs on their new journey. Nothing was too much trouble for her. Returning to his friends he commented his thoughts.  
" Our girl Friday just left for the day. I think we should get her something nice, you know for everything she's been doing for us."  
" She mention anything about tomorrow night? She's coming out right?" Quinn was going for casual, but missing the mark.  
James smirked knowingly at his long haired friend " Actually I don't think she is. Said something about having to work."  
" Work? But we're in the office tomorrow."  
Joe shook his head " She works somewhere else in the City a coupla nights a week. I thought you knew that?"  
Quinn shook his head,this was the first he'd heard about it. " No. where's she working?"  
Joe looked thoughtful racking his brain trying to remember if Presley had told him where.  
" I don't think she actually said. I know it's bar work though, we were talking about it last week. I mentioned Sal's still working at the Cup and she said then she does some drink flinging."  
Quinn nodded taking in the info. Soon after they hit the road themselves, first day in the bag, many more to come. 

Pres checked her phone one last time before she started her next shift. A message from Quinn. 

BQ: Hey. Thanx 4 2day. Heard u aren't coming tomorrow-that right?

She quickly typed her reply. 

PK: Hey. No problem-you all did good. Yeah sorry can't make it. Working. C U 2morro. 

She hit send and felt the phone vibrate again before she had chance to stow her stuff. Smiling without even realising she was doing it she read his response

BQ: Where you working?

Pres decided to leave it there. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be working in the strip club, it wasn't a secret by any means, everyone knew. It just felt a little odd to be telling him that. He could ask any of the team and they would tell him. Ty was a regular, especially when there was the certainty of a free drink. She turned off her phone and with a last quick check in the full length mirrors that covered the dressing room walls she headed out to start her shift.


	7. I've Got a Thing About You Baby

" So you've really been listening to the Pod?" Brian was stupidly happy at Presley's confession. TESD was his proudest achievement, even more so than the rapidly progressing show.  
" Yeah, yeah I'm really into it now. I think it's hysterical."  
" Who's your favourite? Be honest."  
Presley grinned " Actually, I have a thing for Walt."  
" Really? Wow. I didn't see that coming.." But Brian's grin matched her own.  
" What can I say that you don't already know? He's brilliant."  
" So listen I could make all your dreams come true. How's about you come over to Redbank with me this week? You could meet your idol and maybe we could grab a bite after?"  
Presley's smile faltered a little. She'd been preparing for this eventuality for a few weeks now. 

She liked all the men. Joe was a total sweetheart, so willing to work hard and get involved with every aspect. James was driven and focused and made everyone around him feel the same way. He got results. Sal had been more reserved at first but was now slowly opening up and sharing his really amazingly funny ideas. Then there was Brian. From the start she'd known he had been looking at her, and acting towards her in a more than just friendly way. A lingering look, a hand placed lightly on her waist as he passed behind her. Presley had to admit, although only to herself that she got a small but definite thrill when that happened. But she also knew Brian was a mixed bag. If you knew exactly what you were getting with the other three, then Brian could surprise you each and every day. Some days he was intense and focused, wanting to get in and get straight down to business. Ideas flowing from him, energy popping. Other days he was totally disinterested in anything going on around him. He'd sit in front of the computer screen all day and his interactions were limited to one word answers. Presley was switched on enough to recognise the symptoms of depression, something he had openly discussed on the podcast. Members of her own family suffered with the black dog and she had recognised the same signals coming from Quinn, even before hearing his admissions on Tell 'Em Steve Dave. She hadn't brought it up with him directly, it wasn't her place to, and she would have felt awkward and wrong to do so, but it was something she was acutely aware of. It wasn't that this aspect of his personality had put her off him, it hadn't, but she knew that if she started seeing Quinn, even in a relatively innocuous way, it could quickly and easily lead to more. She was the unfortunate kind of girl who fell quickly, and when she fell she fell hard. She'd learnt that the wrong way. Anything happening between them could be disastrous for her career, and more importantly her repeatedly repaired heart.  
" Sorry Brian, I'm kinda busy."  
Presley looked back to her screen, pretending she hadn't seen the small flicker of disappointment that had crossed his handsome features.  
" Yeah? Well no worries. Come to think of it I guess it would be pretty crowded anyways. Stacey comes with me most weeks."  
Presley smiled but said no more.  
" Well I guess I'll see ya later Elvis."  
" Yeah ok. Bye Q." But when she looked up to where he had just been standing, he was already gone. 

" So.... a little birdie told me a certain Mr Q tried to ask my Presley out this afternoon."  
Presley was putting on her coat. Her head spun towards Ty who was loving her reaction.  
" Who told you that?!" Her voice was barely a whisper, as she was aware of the last few lingering team members dotted around them.  
" Chill out babe. I heard it directly from the horses mouth."  
" He told you?"  
" Well not me so much....he told Sal, and I happened to be in the right place at the right time. So now you need to tell me what transpired. Only he didn't seem too thrilled that his charms had seemingly failed him."  
" I'm not discussing this."  
" Oh c'mon Pres. I've seen the looks between you two. Jesus, I've thought of recommending a room now and then. Now he makes a move and you turn him down flat? I need allllll the details."  
" I've got to get going. We'll talk tomorrow."  
" I'm holding you to that. Lunch. No excuses."  
Presley nodded and accepting his peck to her cheek, she headed to the stairwell. The walk down the fifteen flights would help clear her mind.


	8. Almost...

Pres finished her giant chicken and salad wrap, taking her time, drawing it out deliberately to wind up an already impatient Ty. They were sitting in the sunlit courtyard behind the offices, people watching the other hungry workers digging into their lunches and absorbing the rays.  
" Finished now Miss Piggy? Christ I don't know where you put it all."  
" Mmmmmm that was lovely" she sucked at her fingers laughing at Ty's mock disgusted expression.  
" Right, now that's finally over could you please make with the goods? I'm still waiting for the full info. What the hell happened with BQ yesterday?"  
" He just offered to take me to hear him record his podcast."  
" Annnnnd....? C'mon Pres it was more than that. Spill. When I heard him he seemed kinda pissed off that you'd said no. If it was just that then..."  
" He mentioned something about food..."  
" Right now we're getting somewhere. So he actually asked you out to eat."  
Presley shrugged " I guess so but it wasn't like 'let me take you to dinner' or anything he just mentioned grabbing something to eat after."  
" And you said no?"  
Presley sighed and took a swig from her soda " I said I was busy....Which I am."  
"Shame. I think he likes you. And if you're being honest Elvis, you like him."  
" I've learnt my lesson Ty. I'm not dipping my nib in the office ink ever again. No good can ever come of it."  
" Oh no you don't! From what I've seen he's nothing like Kristian. Nothing at all. You can't let that jerkoff colour your whole dating future. It's time to let that shit go."  
" I have! It's done and I'm over it but I'd like to think I'd actually learnt something along the way. Like I said I'm not dating anyone who I have to spend the majority of my days with. It's a fucking waking nightmare when it all goes pear shaped and you still have to look at the complete fuckwit from across the room."  
Ty snorted " Did you see that shirt today? Think his mom bought it for him?"  
Presley snickered " Nah. His mom has more sense. It's definitely from Justine."  
Justine was the reason for said break up from the awful Kristian.  
" Yeah you're right. Actually I think she's wearing a skirt that matches it."  
They giggled together for a few minutes before Ty tried again  
" Still maybe you ought to give Quinn a chance. I mean he's the talent this time, not a producer. If it didn't work out, not that I'm saying for a second that it wouldn't, maybe it would be ok. He's not here all the time."  
" Ty! Just leave it. I'm not going there. It's not worth the hassle."  
" You know he's a goddamn fireman?! Right?" Ty looked exasperated and unbelieving that Pres would actually veto this.  
" Not interested".  
" Christ Almighty. All right, all right, I think you're crazy but let's leave it there." They stood up and started to cross the small paved area, heading back to work.  
" So what size shall I order?" A smile played across Ty's lips  
" What?"  
" For your nuns habit, what size?"  
Presley nudged him in the ribs as they both cracked up. 

Brian watched from behind the thick glass of the meeting room as Presley and Tyson reentered the offices after lunch.Christ she looked so good today, she looked good everyday but when she was laughing like that she lit up the whole goddamn room.  
" Uh Q? Earth to Quinn...anybody home in there?"  
Quinn looked around to see the other three looking at him, smirks all over their faces.  
" What?"  
James shook his head " We're talking about this name change they've proposed. This does need your input so when you've finished your daily ogle at Elvis can we proceed?"  
" Fuck off Murr. " but it was said without any malice.  
Joe just grinned wider. " You remember our bet?"  
Quinn groaned knowing what he'd just let himself in for.  
" We caught you watching the girl....Again. You gotta go get lunch. I'll have a meatball sub, extra cheese. Sal what you need bud?"  
Five minutes later he emerged from the room clutching his friends crumpled food order in his hand. He headed for the elevator before realising he was missing an opportunity here. Jogging back he headed straight for Presley's desk.  
" Hey Pres."  
" Hi Q. What can I do for you?"  
A few most definitely NSFW ideas ran across his mind. Instead he answered " I was wondering where's the best place to grab some lunch for the guys around here? We've been living on McDonald's so far, think we need a change."  
" Have you tried Max's Diner? I love it there and it's only three blocks away."  
Q shook his head "Nope. Would you mind showing me where to find it? Only I'm not much good with directions."  
" No problems. If you want I can just go for you? It is kinda my job"  
" I could do with a walk anyways. If you don't mind that is?"  
" Of course not. I'm about to change your life. Let's go."  
Following Presley out of the offices he saluted his three friends. 

Max's Diner was everything Pres had promised and more. The small quiet diner was tucked away unobtrusively just off the main walkway of a very busy block. They had been welcomed warmly and offered numerous tasters as Brian placed his order. As they waited Presley ordered a cup of coffee and Brian took a soda. They sat at a cozy window table to wait as everything was freshly made up.  
" How come this place isn't packed to the rafters? It's amazing."  
" I know right? I think most New Yorkers just look straight ahead of themselves, never glancing left or right.They miss out on the gems like this. But I'm glad they do otherwise can you imagine trying to get in here?"  
Brian nodded, agreeing with his companion.  
" So I take it this is your regular haunt?"  
" Yep. Lunch everyday. Next time I'd recommend the roast beef, it's to die for. Seriously."  
" Well ok then, I'll remember that." Brian smiled at her and Presley, meeting his warm brown eyes with her own light blue ones got lost in them for just a second too long. Hearing their order called broke the moment and Pres jumped up to grab it.  
The walk back was quicker than the journey there and Brian wondered why she was in such a rush.  
" Are you ok Elvis?"  
" Yeah why'd you ask?"  
" Where's the fire?"  
"Sorry. I guess I'm just conscious that the foods cooling down that's all." Pres slowed her pace slightly. They walked back, slightly slower, along the still hustling bustling crowded sidewalk. By the time they reached their destination Brian still hadn't found a way to bring up the conversation he'd been running over in his head.  
They entered the elevators and he pressed the button for their floor. The doors closed. It was just the two of them. He figured it was time to broach it. Just as he opened his mouth the car stopped and the doors opened up, five new riders got in and the moment was lost.

" Lunch is served guys." Presley placed the bags down on the table, Brian followed her lead.  
The three hungry men dived in exclaiming loudly about how good it all smelt.  
" Thanks Pres."  
" Enjoy."  
Presley made her way out, and almost made it before Joe called her back.  
" We talked about it. We decided to go with it. Pick your battles ya know? Impractical Jokers it is. Can you let the big guys upstairs know?"  
" Will do." Presley left shutting the door behind her and leaving the freshly named Impractical Jokers to eat their lunch.


	9. All Shook Up

" What the hell is that?"  
Pres looked aghast at the incredibly skimpy bunny outfit that Shelley was dangling in front of her face.  
" It's our theme night! We're going to be trying new ideas every month and this month it's Playboy Bunnies. It's going to be awesome El! C'mon go get changed, call me when you're in and I'll put on the tail."  
Presley looked at Shelleys beaming smile which was matched by the steely glint in her eye and knew there was no getting out of this. Sighing she took the black satin garment and made her way back to the changing rooms. 

Having begged a spare pair of tights from Miley they helped each other squeeze into the deliberately too small costumes. Pres could barely breathe her rib cage was so constricted and she could see Miley was feeling the effects too.  
" I hope they go with something a bit more oxygen friendly next month. How in the holy fuck am I gonna dance in this Elvis?"  
Pres looked at the lithe girls sky scraping heels and felt a pang of worry for her. At least in the usual costumes they wore they could move freely. The corsets they were currently poured into didn't give any wiggle room at all and she knew the girls would struggle to turn and bend as easily as they were used to.  
" Maybe just slow it down a little tonight? I'm sure the clientele won't mind considering how good you look. Have you got anything sticky for your heels?"  
" Good idea! Yeah I've got some of those sticky pads in my bag somewhere..."  
Miley toddled off to dig them out and Pres tried to take a deep breath, and failed. At that moment Shelley bustled back into the crowded dressing room holding a box full of bunny ears, cuffs for their wrists and fluffy Pom Pom tails. As they all lined up to get theirs fixed on, Pres realised this was going to be a very long night. 

She had been correct. Presley's own heels were only a a couple of inches lower than the dancers. That coupled with the fact that the place was heaving with customers and she had to actually walk around the club delivering drinks to the tables on a tiny wobbly tray meant that within the hour she felt like she was about to collapse. If she had to remove another mans hand from her ass she was going to scream.  
Still she kept her smile fixed ridgedly in place, and her efforts were being rewarded by the huge tips she was pulling in. Now she needed to just get through the next few hours. Picking up her latest order from Jimmy at the bar and noting she was now rotated to a new section she turned and made her way back out, at least after this one she could go on her break.  
Checking the order slip she made her way back to table 43 with the order of two beers and two large Jameson's. She passed a pained looking Alice along the way and dropped her a wink. Concentrating solely on not tipping the tray she arrived at the table and fell into the practised speech she'd delivered all night.  
" Welcome to New York Dolls Gentlemen. I hope your enjoying your evening so far and we're more than 'hoppy' to help you with any more orders you may have...."  
She placed the glasses on the table and then looked up, straight into the velvet dark eyes of Brian Quinn.


	10. Surrender

Brian took in the incredible sight in front of him and struggled to form words. As Presley straightened back up, he took a few seconds to take in her outfit in its entirety. From the killer heels at her feet, to the stiff bunny ears on top of her shiny blonde hair she looked fucking incredible. He closed his mouth, finally becoming aware it had dropped open.  
" Pres?"  
" Uh, Hi Quinn." There was a small pause as she gathered her own thoughts " Ummm surprise...I guess?"  
Hearing a cough she scanned the rest of the occupants of the table and surpressed a grimace as she noted the one face she never wanted to see in here. Seated next to Brian was a large bearded guy whom she recognised as Bryan Johnson. On the other side of the small booth was Sal who said nothing but gave her a small wave. Seated next to him was the grimace inducing Kristian, who she immediately knew had led them here tonight.  
" Nice. Verrrrry nice Presley. Looking hawt girl. Almost makes me wish I'd hung in a little longer." Kristian was grinning widely and Pres let herself imagine a scenario where she could plant the tray into his smug looking face and still keep her job. Forcing the pleasant image of him picking up his teeth from her mind, she smiled sweetly and deliberately placed the large bill for the drinks down in front of her ex.  
" Justine let you off the leash tonight huh? Lucky boy. Best if you don't tell her where you've been though. You know how she gets."  
Kristian's face fell slightly as though it had only just dawned on him what would happen if his extremely possessive new girlfriend found out where he was right now.  
" Aw c'mon Pres. I'm bringing you new business here. You've got me, Right?"  
Presley pointed to the bill with her perfectly polished nail and he dug out his wallet. Paying up and giving an extremely generous gratuity on top he passed her the cash.  
" Enjoy your night Gentlemen."  
With that she turned on her heel and left, heading back in the direction of the bar as quickly as possible.  
Bryan let out a soft whistle and looked at Kristian " I'm guessing things didn't end well between you two?"  
Presley's long haired, bronzed ex shrugged his shoulders " Nah not really. Tell the truth I didn't really like her working here, and that was before I even saw this side of it. She wouldn't give it up so I decided to look around. Can you blame me? Who the hell wants to date a girl working at a strip club? I mean c'mon! Justine wouldn't be caught dead in a situation like this".  
As he finished speaking he glanced at Quinn, and saw the expected dark look cross his face. Kristian had heard that the guy had a thing for Presley. That was the whole reasoning for bringing him here tonight. Despite his words, despite his new relationship, he still wanted to make a mark on Presley's life. In his mind it was fine for him to move on, he just didn't want the same to be true for her.  
A tension settled across the table and it persisted until Quinn stood and left them, making his way back through the dancers, following the path Presley had just forged. 

Pres finished her water and continued to massage her aching feet. The dressing rooms were blissfully quiet and she had chosen to spend her break in here rather than the staff kitchen knowing she could have space to think. God damn Kristian! She knew his game. It was so obvious to her why he'd brought two of the Jokers here tonight. He'd wanted them to see her like this. Of course it would be tonight of all nights when she was in this revealing outfit and feeling totally out of sorts. It was so bloody typical of him.  
She shook her head and tried to imagine how she was going to feel facing them Monday morning. Knowing it was useless to worry she forced her still throbbing, mangled feet back into her heels, checking her tail and replacing her ears she left the room. Walking along the corridor back towards the main room she gasped as a hand shot out from the supply closet and gently grasped her wrist. Turning to see who had stopped her in her tracks she found Brian. Slowly, and still gently he guided her into the small dark room until they were out of sight.  
" How did you get back here?"  
Pres watched as he smiled at her  
" I know people."  
" Yeah right. You shouldn't be in here Q."  
" I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm sorry about that asshole out there. For some reason Sal seems to think he's alright. I must have missed the memo."  
Presley laughed at his grim expression. She couldn't help it, he really did look seriously pissed. Hearing her laugh made him lighten up a little he gave her a slight grin.  
"I'm fine, but thanks for asking."  
" Yeah well, just checking. I'm going to go, but if you want me to remove him at the same time you just gotta say."  
Pres shook her head " Don't worry about it. I saw his cash when he paid me. He hasn't got enough left for another drink anyway. He won't be around much longer."  
Now it was Quinn's turn to laugh " What a dick."'  
" Yeah. Don't know what that says about me. I was with that dick for over a year.....anyway I'd better get back to it. See you later Q."  
" 'Night Elvis."  
He watched as she strode off down the rest of the corridor, turning back just as she made to open the door to go back out into the noise of the huge bar and flashing him her gorgeous smile.  
" Elvis"  
" What?"  
" You wanna maybe go see a movie or do something with me?"  
" Yeah. Yeah I do."  
Leaving him with the promise of a date she opened the door and went back to work.


	11. Better late than never

Despite the promise the date didn't happen for a long while. Time marched on and so did life. Brian was constantly working either in the firehouse or on the show. On his odd days off, which were few and far between he was travelling to New Jersey to meet up with his friends and record the podcast. Presley hadn't broached the subject with him, so he took that as a sign that she hadn't really been that interested. It pissed him off to think that he'd let the opportunity pass him by. 

From her point of view Presley took the fact that Brian never followed up his offer as proof that he hadn't really been all that interested. She had been expecting him to set something up and let her know the plan but as the days and then the weeks passed and he never said anything, despite still sending her texts about work and schedules, she figured that he had only said it to make her feel less awkward that night when Kris had been trying to show her up. It pissed her off to think he'd felt sorry for her. Now it had become the unspoken elephant in the room whenever their paths did cross. 

Filming ended late in September. With this all done the team could finally breathe a little easier. Editing and post production were now in full swing and the four Jokers had thoroughly earned a short break before they'd be returning for any reshooting that had to be done and talks regarding a possible second season. Things didn't let up for Presley and the rest of the team though. She still found herself in the office five days a week taking calls and making sure everything was coming together as planned. She also had a first night viewing party to plan. It didn't help that the station wanted to start airing the show just before Christmas.  
" Ty did Joe give you his list of guests yet?"  
Ty looked up from his copy of Esquire and nodded  
" He sure did. I'll forward it to you now. What else are you waiting on?"  
Pres kept her eyes on the screen "Just Quinn's list. You did mention it to him right?"  
" You know I did."  
Of course she knew. She'd okay'd the email to the four of them asking for their guests names and requirements. Three had responded. Now she had to chase the forth.  
" Yeah, ok no problem I'll mail him again now."  
Ty went back to his magazine and Pres started to write. 

TO: bqquinn  
From:kingpres

Hi Q,  
Just a quick reminder to chase up your list of attendees for 12/15.  
If you could let me/Ty/Erica know numbers ASAP that would be great as we need to choose and book the venue.  
Thanks  
Presley 

She hit send. She waited for notification that it had been successful and seeing it pop up she went to grab a coffee. Arriving back, she noted she had a reply already. Surprised but grateful he appeared to be on top of it she clicked on the message. 

From: quinnbq  
To:kingpres

Hi Elvis, 

Sorry for delay, I was chasing up some of my friends.  
Can you put my number down as 50 attending. This might still increase further, and I'm still waiting for my date to confirm if she'll be going with me.  
What are the possibles for the venue?  
I'll be in on Thursday, Joe wants me to go over some of the footage with him, so I'll probably see you then?  
Q 

 

Ps Are you free 12/15?  
Pps If you are you want to go to this thing with me?  
Ppps Sorry it's taken so long to get my shit together.  
Q

 

Presley read it three times to be sure. Yep, there it was. He'd finally asked. 

To:quinnbq  
From:kingpres

No problem on the numbers. If you need to increase it'll be fine.  
Thinking we'll probably go with a funky bar in midtown we've been eyeing up for a while.  
See you Thursday.  
Elvis

Ps Yes I'm free.  
Pps Yes, I'll go with.  
Ppps better late than never.  
E xx


	12. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Presley stood back and admired the final touches to the large room. She had to admit the events team they had worked with had really done them proud. The space had really been transformed into a promotional dream with huge posters of the show and massive screens on every wall, which would be used to broadcast the first episode of Impractical Jokers to the 500 plus friends and family members as well as the whole team who were due to descend here in just a few hours time.  
" Caterers have just arrived Elvis."  
Presley looked around at Ty and Erica who were crossing the room towards her.  
" Great. Thanks for everything guys this all looks amazing. Do you think they'll like it?"  
Erica nodded her head rapidly " Jesus, how could they not? It's fantastic. Everything is running to schedule honey."  
" Apart from you that is..." Ty cut in and gave Presley a very pointed look. " Shouldn't you be at your hair appointment right now?"  
" Oh shit!" Presley looked at her watch and picking up her bag and coat made a dash for the door, leaving her friends laughing behind her. 

Later that evening, primped and primed, she slipped into her never failed her yet little black dress and felt like a million dollars. The figure hugging garment teamed with silk stockings and the killer Louboutin heels, kept only for special occasions, combined with the fact that she had managed to get her eyeliner perfect on the first try meant that she felt totally unstoppable tonight. She quelled the butterflies in her stomach with a large vodka and waited slightly impatiently for Brian to pick her up in the limo he'd hired to transport them to the party.  
Another large Vodka later she heard the buzz of her intercom. A final check of her lipstick in the mirror confirmed she looked as good as she felt and allowing herself a little happy dance she skipped out of her apartment and made her way downstairs to her long awaited date.

Brian stood on the other side of the main door and took a few deep breaths to stave off the nerves he felt. He hadn't been this hyped up for a very long time. After what felt like an eternity, although in reality it was no more than a couple of minutes, he saw her approaching, crossing the main hallway towards him. She looked incredible. He mentally calculated how long they'd actually have to attend this party for before he could get her alone. Whatever amount of time that was, it was too long.  
Presley opened the door and smiled, a little shyly, at him.  
" Pres, I gotta say you look amazing." Brian was taking it all in, and was seriously impressed.  
" Thank you Quinn. Not looking too shabby yourself." He had made an effort, and although still casual, he had put on a shirt and Jacket with his jeans, and had come clean shaven.  
" Listen, I hope you don't mind but my folks are in the car. Their car didn't show up so I told them to come in mine."  
Presley laughed, what else could she do? Of course she hadn't anticipated this turn of events but she thought it was sweet that he'd arrive to his big night with his parents to witness it.  
" Of course I don't mind."  
A look of relief swept over his handsome features and he leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.  
" Thank you." He murmured into her ear and then taking her hand he led her down the steps to the shiny black stretch that was waiting for them.

The ride into Manhattan was surprisingly quick for once, the driver was obviously experienced and knew the fastest way into the heart of the big city. Brian's parents were lovely and peppered Presley, who had been introduced as Brian's friend and PA, with questions, hopeful to get more information about Brian's success from her. He tended to downplay his achievements to them so it was nice for them to hear how well the show was expected to do. They arrived at the venue and were met by the other Jokers outside as planned. The four of them would then make a big entrance together to greet their friends and party the night away. Presley took James and Mary inside to get them settled with some drinks, and they were shortly followed by the stars of the show. The four men were met by thunderous applause and loud cheers from the packed room.

The night passed in a blur. Pres along with Ty found herself dousing fires behind the scenes more than partying. The DJ was running late so they begged an IPod from one of the waiters to hook up to the speakers to keep the music going until he finally arrived. Then the caterers found they were understaffed. That's how Pres found herself carrying trays of nibbles around the room. Still she knew there were bound to be some hiccups. She smiled and got on with it, determined to make sure everything went smoothly for the guys. Brian eventually caught up with her as she served drinks behind the bar.  
" I seem to have lost my date. Know where I can find her?" He smiled at her as she popped open beers for the crew gathered at the heaving bar.  
"Sorry it's been kinda hectic. You having a good time?"  
" Absolutely. This is amazing, listen the shows about to start, I've found us a couple of seats, c'mon I think you've earned a break."  
Nodding in agreement she passed him a beer and taking one for herself she came out from behind the bar. He took her hand and led her through the room, straight past the seating area crammed with the other Jokers and their friends, and outside to the mostly deserted balcony area.  
The air was cold but they found a table in the corner under a large outdoor heater which made it bearable. The whole area was strung with pretty Christmas lights ,softly glowing, and just picking up the occasional tiny snowflake as it fell around them. With the heavy glass doors shut behind them, the huge roar of noise inside became a background lull and Pres was glad to escape it all and relax for a moment.  
" I didn't realise it had started snowing" she looked up and watched the few small flakes descend slowly towards them. Brian took the moment to just look at her.  
"You know if this were a cheesy film this would be the perfect moment to have our first kiss" she laughed.  
" You know what? I fucking love cheesy films." Grinning, he moved closer, meeting her lips. She was right. It was perfect.  



End file.
